Injection molding methods and apparatus have long been known. When parts to be manufactured by such techniques are complicated in shape, it is usually required to employ secondary operations to remove flashing on the molded part to create a smooth surface and avoid a significant parting line.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the manufacture by injection molding of parts which are complicated in shape without the need for secondary handling operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for the manufacture by injection molding of parts which are complicated in shape without a parting line and without the need for secondary operations.